


Waiting

by OneDarkWish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: After Life, Dates, Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Levi nearly gets raped, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Sad, Same-Sex Marriage, Smut, bottom!levi, eren tried helping him, ereri, further in the story of course, kenny takes him in, levi loses a lot of people in his life, major death, nearly rape, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDarkWish/pseuds/OneDarkWish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say they'll always be waiting on the other side, awaiting for you to join them. So you both can move on together. But do they truly mean it? Will they really be waiting for us in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologe

_Life is like a flower, fragile and delicate. Some beautiful and perfect while others dangerous and murderous. Some deceive others by only showing the beauty on the outside, but when touched, it was a grave mistake to trust it. But that's not what I'm here for, to talk to you about the pro's and con's of life. I'm no murderous person nor am I delicate._

_They always told me I was perfect, that I was lucky to have a family which loved me, but it's funny how that didn't last too long. I made friends but then the accident came along and took them away from me. They always said they'd wait for me, but I knew they wouldn't, I knew they already moved on and left me behind._

_But you, you were different, you loved me for who I am, not was. You told me I wasn't perfect, you told me all of my flaws and I still loved you because you were honest. But for whoever is reading this, you probably wouldn't get it, I'll explain. I stayed because all of my life, I was told I was perfect, that nothing was wrong with me and that my way was the best, that I was the best. Then someone comes along and it all changes, though you reader still won't get it. But it was love._

_I wanted to stay with him forever, to get married, have a family and our own house. With pets and probably even a farm. I just wanted to be happy and I trusted that you could give it to me. Even though I knew you couldn't, that didn't stop me. I fell in love and fell hard. Others think it's a sin to love someone of your own gender, so when they laughed and called us names, of course I told them to go fuck themselves. You always laughed at their reactions when I threatened to beat them to a pulp. I loved your laugh._

_But where did all of that get me, here of course, standing beside your bed. You breath coming out as shallow pants, your lungs begging for more as you struggled to breath. Your eyes half-lidded as they stared back at my grey ones. Why had love always turned out for me like this. I didn't bother hiding the tears that shed, no did I bother to refrain the sob which ripped itself out of my throat. My neck felt raw as the rough fabric rubbed against my sensitive skin._

_You looked so nervous, so vulnerable. But I couldn't do anything as I watched your breathing slow down and your heavy eyelids forcefully slide over your glazed eyes. Though before you were taken away from me, before I never got to see those bright extraordinary eyes, I muttered a couple of words, short but with so much emotion behind them. You forced yourself to stay awake, so you could look me in the eye. It's always been a loved one that has said it to me, but now it was my turn_

_"Will you be waiting for me on the other side?"_

_I'm Levi Ackerman, and this is my story_


	2. Ackerman Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was I so useless, I could have saved them, but I'm just useless, I should have died instead of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait

Levi's POV

When did it get so dark? It felt like I was floating, It scared me. Well of course it would, with me being scared of the deadly darkness, though what made it worse was it looked as if I was alone, though their screams told me other wise. I heard their plea's for help but I couldn't do anything. I heard my parents screaming for me to run and all fall silent. 

It was like I was paralysed to the spot, not flinching nor moving when feeling a pain in my gut. I could hardly breath, I couldn't feel anything. It was like my body gave up on me and I was shut down. Leaving me in a place of nothingness. I wanted my parents, I screamed as tears rolled down my flushed cheeks and my heart pulsed against my chest. 

I felt something touch my arm and I looked down. The shadows were starting to consume me. It terrified me but at the same time was some how comforting, like someone was reaching out time, in a good way. But of course that didn't stop me from thrashing and struggling against the cold grip that attached itself to my arm. Slowly devouring my body. With one huge gasp, I shot up in my bed. Sweat pouring down from my forehead as I shook with fear. A sob wrecked from my body as I hunched over a cried. I froze when a pale pair of arms linked them self lazily around my waist, seemingly trying to comfort me, which was working. 

I sniffed, breathing in the faint smell of fresh of flowers and dirt, as the person behind me cuddled their thin body over my smaller frame. I already knew who it was so I twisted myself in the grip and hugged my mother back. She sung a lullaby she always sung to me when I had nightmares, all of them the same. Using my fears against me. But my mom was always there for me, singing a lullaby which was sung to her when she was a child. I could feel something in the pit of my stomach, and instinct, it was telling me to get out of there, that that the next night wouldn't be as good. I ignored them, I always had, nothing was going to happen, my family would always be there with me, to protect me from the dark.

I allowed my mothers voice to lull me to sleep, my vision fading into the comfortable darkness that always hugged me and warmed me, better then the darkness which always seemed to try grab me and tell me to get out and run. This told me to stay. My eye lids felt heavy and they slammed closed. My mothers voice now just a humming in my head as I fell back into a much more peaceful slumber. 

It seemed like second later that I felt the burning gaze of the sun on me. Squinting my eyes open, I let my vision get used to the blinding light before looking around. It seemed Maria (one of our maids and my friend) was the one who open the curtains before rampaging threw my closet, looking for my uniform which was all the way at the back. She had brought out the button up white shirt, too big navy shorts and a pair of navy socks (I wasn't going to wear shoes inside, they're probably dirty because rose doesn't usually clean the shoes unless told to).

After leaving and closing the door behind her, I had a shower to the bathroom connected to my room. I just stood in there for a while, letting the warmth of the water sooth my tired muscles. I thought about my dream, something inside me was warning me about it, I couldn't understand properly but it felt... Right. Though nothing would happen, my family would make sure of it, they had no enemies and no ex-colleagues with a grudge against the right?

Turning the knob, the water stopped and I got out of the shower. Goosebumps already starting to form on mypale skin, water dripping off the tips of my hair. My under cup neatly shaved and hair trimmed (that to our stylist Sina). I wrapped a towel around the 11 year old body, which in my opinion was a bit too small and feminine, even my mom thought so because she always used to dress me up like a girl (which annoyed me a lot). My hips were a bit wide for a male and my chest and stomach were muscular but lean, but my mother said what made me look feminine was my thighs, to which I blushed when she said my ass was good. She had a bruise on her arm for a while.

Beads of water dribbled down the pale skin as I started drying my self off. When dry, I started getting changed, being sure that everything I was going to wear was clean and fresh, no stains indented in any part of the materials. When deemed clean, I started redressing my self in said clothing. 

Turning to my left, I spared a glance to my wiggles themed clock (what, I was a fan of them!). In bold letters it read 07:14, great I still had 45 minutes to get ready. After tidying my self up a bit, I made my way out of my room and down the steps of my house. Walking into the kitchen, I snuck a look into the dining room, not surprised to see my father biding my mother farewell. Leaving to go to work. He was never really home anyway, but I knew he cared deeply for us. He was a CEO of this big industry that I still couldn't pronounce right. Shingeki no Kyojin I think it was? Meh, I didn't really care.

The sound of giggling broke me out of my train of thought. Glancing at the table, I saw 2 of my favourite people in the world. My younger siblings Isabel and Farlan, they were adopted but that didn't stop me from forming an unbreakable bond with them and treating them like my real siblings. I loved them, they were the joys of my life, Isabel 2 years younger then me while Farlan was 1.

Both of them were currently, chomping down their cereal while jokingly calling each other names, which they may or may not have learnt from me. Even though they were whispering, I'm sure everyone could hear them, meaning they would soon get told off by mother. Getting a plate out of the panty with a box of Special K's

I wasn't fazed when I heard my mother start telling Izzy and Farlan off for swearing. Though I did jump when I heard my mother screaming at me from the other room, telling me why and where they learnt those words from. "I DONT KNOW KUCHEL, ASK KENNY, I USUALLY HEAR HIM SWEARING AROUND THEM" I screamed, knowing she would have a 'talk' with my uncle later when she sighed in understanding. I internally whooped, I wouldn't get a growling. 

I walked to the table and sat down, already eating my sugarless cereal. I was currently in my seventh year of school, Farlan being in him sixth wile Izzy in her fifth. Said sibling were pouting from being caught, head hung down in shame and eating quietly. I was used to this, though a feeling in my stomach told me it wouldn't stay this way for long, I ignored it.

*later in the day after school*

I came home from shook early today, which was unusual from me, but the feeling I got this morning was getting worse till it came unbearable and went to Te nurses office. I was sent home, Kuchel had come to pick me up. So here I was, laying on the bed, panting and sweat running down my forehead, my cheeks flushed as my stomach churned with pain. Maria had given me a cool bath and placed a wet cloth on my forge head while rose gave me some medication and water. All while Sina got me into some suitable clothes (meaning a too big white shirt and underwear) and read to me. Those 3 were pretty much my walls, defending me whenever needed and would do anything to protect me, but also making me feel safe.

My eyelids felt heavy and I was starting to fall asleep, after hours of trying to. Just as slumber nearly took me over, my door slammed open and men wearing black clothes came rushing in. Still overtaken by tiredness, I didn't know what was happening up it was too late. My arms were grabbed and my legs held down and a muscular tall man stood in front of me. He looked familiar, that's right, this was the man father had been shouting at over the phone. Nile duck or something like that, I hadn't heard my dad probably and it sounded like duck to me.

Well said man had a blade in his hand that was currently speeding towards me. Fear overtook my thrashing body and I closed my eyes, tensing and waiting for the object to stab right into my heart. Nothing came, all was silent. I opened my eyes when I heard a... Gurgle? Red hair over took my vision, I couldn't see what was happening and I was going to ask what usable was doing until she was shoved to the ground. Tears formed in my red eyes (from being sick) as I took in the terrifying sight. My little nine year old sister was shaking on the ground, eyes rolled back and I shining object was sticking out of her throat; the knife. 

Shock overcame my body as I understood what happened, my thrashing stopped as tears ran down my cheeks. She had jumped in front of me to protect me from the blow, but since she was half a head shorter then me, the knife had come in contact with her throat and torn it apart. Blood was pooling out of the wound and dribbling out of her slightly agar mouth. I started shaking as her body stopped its movements and her eyes glazed over; she was gone. But before so, I heard her whisper 'I'll wait for you big brother'

I heard a click and looked up, only to see a gun pointed at my head. This is where it ended, this is when I was going to die, and I didn't even get to say goodbye or I love you to my family. I didn't look away, accepting my fate. Well until another someone came and threw themselves at the weirder of the gun. Farlan was hitting the gun and was trying to get the gun. I tried getting out of the tightening holds, but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't but that still didn't stop me from at least trying, I wouldn't let the same outcome happen farlan to what happened with Isabel. 

That's what I thought until I head another click of the gun, and I only had time to look up when a bang rang through the room. Which was now silent as the force of the bullet not only bent Farlan in a odd angle but also threw him off the man. Who had his gun pointed at Farlan and keep shooting. Even after Farlan stopped moving, stopped breathing, only screaming . Or was that me screaming, well it probably was was Farlan was gone.

"YOU FUCKIG STUPID BASTARD, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I FUCKING HATE TOU!!! WHY THE ACTUAL FUCK WOULD YOU SHITTY ASSHOLES HURT DEFENCELESS KIDS, I HOPE YOU ROT IN THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL YOU STUPID BASTARDS!!!" Taking a breath, I sobbed. The holds on my loosened and I wrapped my arms around myself. Rocking back and forward.

Suddenly, I heard one of the men scream and I glanced up, one of the men were on the ground with another body punching them; dad. I noticed that all 5 men with someone fighting them. Maria, Rose, Sina, Mother, Father. I froze, what should I do, I couldn't do anything. I just stayed where I was till my father looked up and screamed at me to run. No, I couldn't run, I couldn't leave them, but at the same time I couldn't do anything to help them.

Our maids were pleading for me to run and not look back, to not come back, saying it was for my own good. But I wasn't listening, I just stared down at the bodies of my younger siblings, they were gone, and I just watched. My eyes were puffy from tears but I sill cried. 'Sweetie, look at me' I tore my eyes away from the motionless bodies and to the person who had raised me my whole life. Her grey eyes were watery but she was trying to stay brave.

"Mom" I whimpered, she was so beautiful, she didn't need make up or anything, it was natural. She was the one that grew with me, that one that changed me and fed me, the one who I would risk me life for and she the same. She was the most important person in my life, just beating Isabel and Farlan. She was the light of my life, the one that was always there for me, who kissed my forehead and didn't judge me when I told her that I wasn't interested in girls. She laughed and started talking about boys with me. The one who was there with open arms when I awoke from a nightmare. The one who wiped my tears and picked my up when I was the gone. One of the only people who I let inside and talked naturally to. She was me an do was her, she showed me the world and its wonders, she helped me and taught me how beautiful but also horrifying life could be.

'Shh honey, don't cry please, can you promise to do a favour for mommy?' I gave her a nod and she smiled softly, the man under her dazed as she slammed something into his head, to give her more time to me 'run away from her, go to uncle Kenny and tell him about this, but remember mommy loves you with all her heart, and she WILL be waiting for you, don't look back and GO' I had pretty much promised, so when at the door way, I glanced back just to see a man pointing a gun at Kuchel and with all my self-control left, run down the step. Feeling a line tear roll down my cheek as a gunshot was heard.

*time lapse*

Gasping for breath, my eye sight was blocked and a piece of cloth was stuffed into the mouth. I was thrown on the wet concrete, my cheek against the solid ground, but the rope tied around my wrist prevented me from trying to lift my self off the uncomfortable ground. The blindfold was tugged off and I blinked a couple of times, trying to see anything I the darkness. After my eyesight got used to the darkness, I heard people talking and saw the outline of their form standing a few ft away from me.

I only heard snips off their conversations as I struggled to get out of the rope. 'Kill...yes... But what abo..... Oh...him' 'yeh...but...be angry' 'come on.... Cute... Plaything...'  
I froze, what were the talking about, I stopped trying to get out and listened.

'Yeh, the kid is cute, the kids gonna be dead so why not have a little fun with him first' I didn't really wanna found out what they meant by having a little fun. I tried getting out of the rope but a pair of rough hands on my shoulders stopped me. Looking up, I caught a glimpse of a crooked smile which showed disturbing teeth and the smell of rotten breath. 

(Warning, if you are sensitive to nearly rape -they didn't get to do the do- then you should skip this part till you see another short sentence like this one)

'Lookie w'at we got 'ere Liam, 'ittle fella tryna S'cape" the man slurred out. Said man brought out a knife and my eyes widened in fear as I trembled. Closing my eyes, I waited to get stabbed. Nothing happened, all I heard was a ripping sound and I felt a rush of cold air on my stomach. Did they—! Opening my eyes and looking down, the asshole ripped my shirt. Getting ready to yell at the old bastard I looked up, only to freeze as I saw his hungry lust filled gaze take up and down my body.

A whimper escaped my mouth and I tried to roll into the ball. The man grunted in frustration and pushed me on my back, -when was I sitting up- and pushed my bent knees down so they were straight. My arms were luckily tied In front me so I tried to cover myself with them. Only for another pair of hands to grab them and bring them above my head, I forgot about the other dude.

I felt the scarred hands of the other dude run down my stomach, stopping to grip my thighs. My cry was muffled by the cloth shoved in my mouth. Dude number one pulled my legs apart and placed them on his waist as he shuffled forward. Dude number 2 used one hand to hold my ones down while his other one wandered on my body.

'Fucking hell, for a kid your sexy as fuck, muscular but also got the hope and thighs off a girl, it's hard for us to hold back when your looking so vulnerable' dude 2 whispered he started playing with my pink nuns, making me shiver in disgust. Dude 1 was lazily grinding against me. I felt so disgusted, it's was disturbing and I was terrified. My family was gone and I was alone. 

*done*

Suddenly the grinding disappeared and the hold on the hands vanished. I heard grunting, kicks and punches accommodating the noises of pain, till it was all silent. I heard footsteps coming closer and I couldn't help but whimpered. The footsteps stopped, but then came much slower. Gentle hands wrapped around him and lifted him up. I could see the familiar hat and could feel the scruffy beard. I sobbed and wrapped his untied arms around his uncle. When did they get untied.

His uncle gave a sigh and walked away, leaving his men to finish the dirty work for him. I didn't care, I was just happy I wasn't fully alone. But... They protected me, risked their lives for me only to end up dead. I didn't feel sorry for those men, they deserved to die, they had to die, and I know uncle would take care of that. But for now, I had to get out here, staying in France would make me remember all those memories of us, but also break me.

I was going to stay with Kenny, because I knew that he would be leaving soon to go back to Germany, he stays there and visits time to time. I'm glad he came, or else I would be in a more... Sickening situation right now. I just needed to leave.

"Don't worry brat, those idiots will pay, your staying with me, and don't make me regret it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this story, I love Ereri and I hope you guys like it


End file.
